Gotei-ki
The Gotei-Ki '(護廷記, ''Histories of the Imperial Court Guard) ''are the accountants of the founding of the Gotei 13. The origins of the Gotei 13 can be traced back to the Shinigami War, in which Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto collected representatives of the Great Noble Houses as well as subjugated powerful criminals into seizing control over a chaotic Soul Society. Kikuden '''Kikuden '(菊伝, Legend of the Chrysanthemum) is the is recorded narrative of the First Division''' of the Gotei 13. The First Division of the Gotei 13, like the rest of the divisions, had its origins in Yamamoto's Gotei Faction during the Shinigami War. The First Division specifically was founded as the Kiku-tai (菊隊, Chrysanthemum Squad), predicated on truth and innocence. The squad was founded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Ōsōden Ōsōden '(翁草伝, ''Legend of the Pasque Flower) is the is recorded narrative of the Second Division of the Gotei 13. The Second Division'' of the Gotei 13, like the rest of the divisions, had its origins in Yamamoto's Gotei Faction during the Shinigami War. The Second Division specifically was founded as the Okinagusa-tai' (菊隊, Pasque Flower Squad), predicated on the idea of seeking nothing. The squad was founded by Shutara Senjumaru. Shutara was a prodgical Zanjutsu master, and a criminal mastermind who used their master seamster skill to sell lethal kimono as form of murder. In addition to offering Yamamoto their immense battle potential, Shutara was also responsible for the symbology of the modern Gotei 13. They were the first to weave the Shinigami uniform, the shihakusho, as well as the Captain's haori. In origin, these haori were rumored to be woven from Hollow masks. Shutara designed the thirteen floral insignia of the thirteen divisions, as well as alligned them with meanings to delineate the Shinigami into their divisions. Shutara took as their first Lieutenant Yami Shihōin, '''a lower-ranked Shihōin. Yamamoto wouldn't ally himself with the Onmitsukidō and the Shihōin Family proper due to their connection with the Ōmaeda Family who were enslaving the Komamura of Rukongai in their mines. After the War, Shutara was promoted to the Royal Guard for her symbolic unification of the Gotei 13. The loosing Onmitsukidō was subjugated into the Second Division under its second captain, Yami Shihōin. Kinsenkaden '''Kinsenkaden (金盞花伝, Legend of the Marigold) is the is recorded narrative of the Third Division of the Gotei 13. The Third Division of the Gotei 13, like the rest of the divisions, had its origins in Yamamoto's Gotei Faction during the Shinigami War. The Third Division specifically was founded as the Kinsenka-tai (金盞花隊, Marigold Squad), predicated on the idea of despair. The squad was founded by Shigemasa Tsunayashiro. Shigemasa was a rebellious child, and a Tsunyashiro dissenter. The main Noble House wouldn't allign themselves with Yamamoto initially. Shigemasa took as his Lieutenant his loyal retainer who left Tsunayashiro proper with him, Koifusa Ubuginu. ''' After the Shinigami War, the Tsunyashiro slowly faded from the Gotei 13 and public affairs. Keitaiden '''Keitaiden (蛍袋伝, Legend of the Bellflower) is the is recorded narrative of the Fourth Division of the Gotei 13. The Fourth Division'' ''of the Gotei 13, like the rest of the divisions, had its origins in Yamamoto's Gotei Faction during the Shinigami War. The Fourth Division specifically was founded as the'' Hotarubukuro-tai'' '(蛍袋隊, Bellflower Squad), predicated on the idea of grief and love. The squad was founded by' Tenjirō Kirinji. ' Tenjirō was immensely skilled in Shunpo, and along with his invention of '''healing Kidō', he could heal his troops almost as quick as they were injured. He took as his Lieutenant Shinno Ishigame. Tenjirō would teach his healing arts to Yachiru Unohana during the War, so she could prolong her fights. After the Shinigami War, Tenjirō was promoted to the Royal Guard for his inventino of Kaidō. 'As a result, Yachiru took on the name Retsu, renounced her title of Kenpachi, and became Soul Society’s premier healer. This shared skill of healing between Tenjirō and Unohana would cement the Fourth Division as the medical and support corps within the Gotei 13. Suzuranden '''Suzuranden '(鈴蘭伝, Legend of the Lily) is the is recorded narrative of the Fifth Division of the Gotei 13. The '''Fifth Division of the Gotei 13, like the rest of the divisions, had its origins in Yamamoto's Gotei Faction during the Shinigami War. The Fifth Division specifically was founded as the Suzuran-tai (鈴蘭隊, Lily' Squad), predicated on the ideas of sacrifice, danger, pure love, humility, and sweetness. The squad was founded by ------. Tsubakiden Tsubakiden '(椿伝, ''Legend of the Camellia) is the is recorded narrative of the Sixth Division of the Gotei 13. The '''Sixth Division of the Gotei 13, like the rest of the divisions, had its origins in Yamamoto's Gotei Faction during the Shinigami War. The Sixth Division specifically was founded as the Tsubaki-tai (椿隊, Camellia Squad), predicated on the ideas of noble reason. The squad was founded by Seiya Kuchiki. Seiya brought with him the full support of the Kuchiki Family under Yamamoto's Gotei banner. He toook as his Lieutenant a branch Kuchiki named Konji Kuchiki. As the Kuchiki Family proper was in support of Yamamoto, Seiya wielded the Shinken Muramasa during the Shinigami War. Shōbuden Shōbuden '(菖蒲伝, ''Legend of the Iris) is the is recorded narrative of the Seventh Division of the Gotei 13. The '''Seventh Division of the Gotei 13, like the rest of the divisions, had its origins in Yamamoto's Gotei Faction during the Shinigami War. The Seventh Division specifically was founded as the Shōbu-tai (菖蒲隊, Iris Squad), predicated on the ideas of courage. The squad was founded by Teruo Kabedani. Teruo Kabedani was the kingpin (親分, oyabun) of the Gokudō, and his inclusion in the Gotei Faction represents Yamamoto's subjugation of said organization. Teruo himself was a Hakuda monster. He took as his Lieutenant his family lieutenant (若頭, wakagashira), Kurobō Kujiramiki. The Gokudō were considered "civil criminals," in contrast to the "wild criminals," the Barbarian Tribes. However, Yamamoto subjugated both circuits under his control for the Shinigami War. Gokurakuchōkaden Gokurakuchōkaden '(極楽鳥花伝, ''Legend of the Strelitzia) is the is recorded narrative of the Eighth Division of the Gotei 13. The '''Eighth Division of the Gotei 13, like the rest of the divisions, had its origins in Yamamoto's Gotei Faction during the Shinigami War. The Eighth Division specifically was founded as the Gokurakuchōka-tai (極楽鳥花隊, Strelitzia Squad), predicated on the ideas of obtaining everything. The squad was founded by Ryōgen Mī. The Strelitzia Squad was linked to Yamamoto's allegiance with the Ise Clan. Ryōgen was the Ise Clan's champion sōhei (僧兵, warrior monk''). He took as his Lieutenant a prodigal Ise priestess, Kidō master, and wielder of the Shinken '''Hakkyōken,' Amago Ise. Hakkeshiden Hakkeshiden '(白芥子伝, ''Legend of the White Poppy) is the is recorded narrative of the Ninth Division of the Gotei 13. The '''Ninth Division of the Gotei 13, like the rest of the divisions, had its origins in Yamamoto's Gotei Faction during the Shinigami War. The Ninth Division specifically was founded as the Hakkeshi-tai (白芥子隊, White Poppy' Squad''), predicated on the ideas of oblivion. The squad was founded by '''Takemitsu Manji.' ' The Hakkeshi-tai ''was associated with Yamamoto's subjugation of the Barbarian Tribes of outer Rukongai, specifically the Nihon, Tomoeji, and Manji clans.Thus, the Tribes' leader Takemitsu was instilled as the Captain. While Takemitsu was disgusted at the idea of working with his longtime rival Teruo Kabedani, Yamamoto's power was even more frightening. Takemitsu took as his Lieutenant his clansman '''Aimitsu Manji'. After the Shinigami War and Yachiru Unohana's retirement from battle, Yamamoto appointed Takemitsu Manji as the Second Kenpachi. This, in addition to most of the Manji Clan's death during the War, left the Ninth Division captaincy to Inugawa Tomoeji. Suisenden 'Suisenden '(水仙伝, Legend of the Daffodil) is the is recorded narrative of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13. The Tenth'' ''Division of the Gotei 13, like the rest of the divisions, had its origins in Yamamoto's Gotei Faction during the Shinigami War. The Tenth Division specifically was founded as the Suisen-tai (水仙隊, Daffodil Squad), predicated on the ideas of mystery and egosim. The squad was founded by'' ''Abetoji Kiyoake.' ' Abetoji was a Kidō champion responsible for the codification of Kidō into a standardized system of 99 destructive spells and 99 support spells, allowing for easier use by all Shinigami. This enhanced the combat prowess of the Gotei Faction even further. Abetoji took as his Lieutenant Yūtasuke Shiba, a Shiba Branch clansman. After the Shinigami War, Abetoji would be promoted to the Royal Guard for the standardization of modern Kidō. As a result, Yūtasuke would be promoted to captain. While it was sporadic, the Tenth Division would have a relationship with Shiba branch families. Seiyōkosōden Seiyōkosōden (西洋鋸草伝'', Legend of the Yarrow'') is the is recorded narrative of the Eleventh Division of the Gotei 13. The Eleventh Division of the Gotei 13, like the rest of the divisions, had its origins in Yamamoto's Gotei Faction during the Shinigami War. The Eleventh Division specifically was founded as the Seiyōkosō''-''tai'' ''(西洋鋸草隊, Yarrow Squad), ''predicated on the ideas of battle. The squad was founded by '''''Yachiru Unohana''. The Yarrow Squad ''was associated with Yamamoto's subjugation of the bloodiest criminal in Soul Society's history, the "battle fiend" (闘鬼, ''senki) Yachiru Unohana. She was called Kenpachi for being the fiercest with the sword in all Soul Society. To balance her semi-derranged battle lust, Yamamoto instilled a Lieutenant of his own choice in the Yarrow Squad, 'Retsunosuke Okikiba. '''A master of ''mushin ''(無心, ''non-mind), he was called Mujin (無人, non-person) for his ability to move at the speed of instinct. He was responsible for single-handedly evacuating an area when Yachiru would lose her direction. Yachiru is considered the first and only Kenpachi to “retire.” After she learned the height of healing techniques in order to make her battles last, she inadvertently became Soul Society’s greatest healer. As such, after Tenjirō Kirinji’s promotion to the Royal Guard, Yachiru takes on the name Retsu, and becomes the Fourth Division Captain. As a result, Takemitsu Manji, the captain of the Hakkeshi-tai, was made the new captain and the Second Kenpachi. Azamiden Azamiden '(薊伝, ''Legend of the Thistle) is the is recorded narrative of the Twelfth Division of the Gotei 13. The '''Twelfth Division of the Gotei 13, like the rest of the divisions, had its origins in Yamamoto's Gotei Faction during the Shinigami War. The Twelfth Division specifically was founded as the Azami-tai (薊隊, Thistle Squad), predicated on the ideas of battle. The squad was founded by Hazuki Kenjikurin.' ' Sekkaden Sekkaden (雪花伝, Legend of the Snowdrop) is the is recorded narrative of the Thirteenth Division of the Gotei 13. The Thirteenth Division of the Gotei 13, like the rest of the divisions, had its origins in Yamamoto's Gotei Faction during the Shinigami War. The Thirteenth Division specifically was founded as the Sekka-tai (雪花隊, Snowdrop Squad), predicated on the ideas of hope. The squad was founded by Kanzui Shiba. The Sekka-tai was linked with Yamamoto's allegiance with the Shiba Clan. Kanzui was the head of the Shiba Family, and as he had the full support of the Family behind him, he wielded the Shinken Kurogurai. His Lieutenant was a Shiba retainer Kanehiko Jin. Thanks to Kanzui, the Thirteenth Division would be linked with the Shiba Main Family. Category:Tycho-REX